


20 Random Things about Severus Snape

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 20 September 2005 for the HPC Random Facts/Things Meme Compilation, Fic, and Art Fest.</p>
    </blockquote>





	20 Random Things about Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 20 September 2005 for the HPC Random Facts/Things Meme Compilation, Fic, and Art Fest.

  1. He is not an early riser.
  2. While a Fifth Year, he saved a one-legged grindylow from being strangled by the Giant Squid; Hagrid saw him.
  3. _Scutellaria galericulata_ is an important component of the potion he takes to ease his insomnia.
  4. He once let Regulus Black suck him off.
  5. The house elves make him a seed cake with an apricot glaze for his birthday each year and leave it next to his bed.
  6. He knows exactly with what Albus Dumbledore laces his Lemon Sherberts.
  7. Each year, for seven consecutive days in mid-September, he rises before dawn to collect a twelve month's supply of skullcap from its beds in the soft mud by the lake; a grindylow helps him.
  8. He thinks that his hand would fit very nicely cupping Harry Potter's arse, one finger delving into the boy's cleft, and he hates himself for it.
  9. He brews the abortifacient that Narcissa Black Malfoy has taken since Draco was weaned.
  10. Sometimes, he wears red woolen socks.
  11. He lost his virginity to a Hufflepuff girl called Amelia; he hated himself for it.
  12. In the bottom of his sock drawer, he has nineteen Grindelwald Chocolate Frog cards, the only ones known yet to be in existence; they are each worth, to discriminating collectors, more galleons that he earns in a year.
  13. After the Shrieking Shack incident, Hagrid gave him a frozen ashwinder egg in hopes of cheering him up.
  14. He once thought that Remus Lupin's mouth was prettier than any girl's; he still hates himself for it.
  15. Regulus forgave him just before he cast the Killing Curse on him.
  16. He carries a poem written by his mother about him in the breast pocket of his robes.
  17. He is fairly certain that there is a thirteenth use for dragon's blood, but he has never had the leisure to test his theory.
  18. The last man he had sex with was a Knockturn Alley prostitute.
  19. Upon his defection from the Dark Lord, the Headmaster had to Obliviate him to prevent him from returning to stare into the Mirror of Erised; he would hate himself for his weakness if he could remember it.
  20. Hermione Granger intimidates him.




End file.
